I Thought Last Time Was Bad, This Is Even Worse!
I Thought Last Time Was Bad, This Is Even Worse! is the eighth epsiode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams travel to Stockholm, Sweden and face the first U-Turn of the season. One team uses it for retaliation and the other as a strategic move. And a game-changing task has teams scrambling for the prize. A team makes a very crucial mistake, causing them to be eliminated. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to Stockholm, Sweden. When they arrive, they must travel to ABBA: The Museum and find their next clue. |-|Fast Forward = The clue instructed teams to travel to Bögs Gård Farm. Once they arrive, both team members must unroll hay bales until they find the Fast Forward pass. There was only one clue out of 400 hay bales. Rory and Aditya won the Fast Forward. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must carry a mannequin to Gallerian and dress it up as one of four costumes worn by ABBA on a live stage. When the mannequin is dressed appropriately, teams will receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by the provided bicycles outside the shopping centre and ride to Tekniska museet and find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member that performs this Roadblock must assemble a Swedish-style robot using a toy model. Teams may use the robot as a guide, but they cannot touch it. When the robot has been correctly assembled, teams will receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams must drive themselves to Sweden's largest IKEA in Skärholmen and find their next clue outside. |-|Route Info 5 = Teams must carry a marked stack of plates to the kitchen section to receive their next clue. If any team member breaks a plate, they must grab a dustpan and clean their mess before being allowed to grab another stack. |-|Detour = This Detour is a blind Detour. Teams are only given the Detour's location. Further details of the task will be revealed when the team arrives there. Choice A: There Teams must drive themselves to Parkleken Lugnet then learn how to play a traditional Swedish instrument known as a nyckelharpa. Teams must then perform in front of 2 judges. Both judges must score a 5/5 to receive their next clue. Choice B: Over There Teams must drive themselves to Långbrohallen and change into swimsuits. Both team members must swim 2 laps each (200m total) relay-style in under 4 minutes to receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 6 = Teams must drive to Bonniers konsthall and find their next clue. |-|U-Turn = At Bonniers konsthall, teams have the option to U-Turn another team, with two slots available. Linda and Mae used their U-Turn on Lexy and Berri. Lexy and Berri used their U-Turn on Phil and Jill. Since Lexy and Berri completed the There Detour, they were forced to backtrack and complete the Over There Detour. Since Phil and Jill completed the There Detour, they were forced to backtrack and complete the Over There Detour. |-|Route Info 7 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel to Centralbadet Spa. Teams have the option to access the spa's facilities or check-in. When teams check-in, they must leave the spa immediately. Teams are told that a U-Turn pass is somewhere in the facility (under a marked tile in the swimming pool). For coming in first place, Andy and Jade each won a kayak. Leaderboard * 1st place: Andy and Jade * 2nd place: Camilla and Azura * 3rd place: Linda and Mae * 4th place: Ann and Violet * 5th place: Tess and Diane * 6th place: Christine and Sparkle * 7th place: Klein and Leo * 8th place: Ryo and Deply * 9th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 10th place: Marina and Mao * 11th place: Lexy and Berri * 12th place: Phil and Jill * 13th place: Rory and Aditya (last place, eliminated) Trivia * The episode's title was said by Aditya at the Fast Forward, thinking that searching through the hay bales was much worse than searching through the stores in Singapore. * The Fast Forward was the same task used in Leg 3 of The Amazing Race 6 and Leg 7 of The Amazing Race 15, both as Roadblocks. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes